


Playing Note By Note

by YoruNoUmare



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruNoUmare/pseuds/YoruNoUmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami rules the task force now. He is betrothed to Misa. All is well as he continues to rid the world of evil, as he pretends to be L to the world while killing as Kira. But soon he finds himself in a situation. Two young men-Mello and Near- are presumed to be L's heirs, according to Light. But does it really seem like L to leave this all to a bunch of kids? L has another person. Another plan. Rajame. As this unusual person appears to help Light with Near and Mello, Light becomes confused. Why is this person here? And How do they know so much about shinigami and the deathnote? Light plans to simply use Rajame, but Rajame has a much different agenda. Untold secrets that are as cunning are they are shocking will be revealed in this untold story as Rajame gives Light,Near,and Mello a hell of a run-for their lives. ALTERNATE ENDING</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Note By Note

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Rajame @#$%^&*@#@ "Lexington"  
> Age: @#$$#^^$#! "23"  
> Hair: Brown and spiky.  
> Height: 5'7"  
> Eye Color: Black/Brown  
> Look: They have brown spiky hair, and is fairly tall. Tall with dark eyes, intensified more by the shadows beneath them. Looks a lot like L.  
> Nickname: R  
> Relatives: @$!%#@%!^!#$ "All dead"  
> Hobbies: Playing the piano and eating apples.  
> Careers: @#%$#!^!%#  
> Personality: Very secretive and pensive. thinks every scenario through and considers each chance and possibility. Analytic, Empathetic, Protective, Murderous.

Rajame's fingers flowed fluidly over the black and white keys. This entire world, is nothing but black and white. "Rajame!" a man yelled behind them. "Yes, Noitra?" "Near and Mello left the orphanage." Rajame's hands slammed on the piano, creating a awful sound. They shook afterwards. "They left...Already...Noitra!" "Yes, Rajame?" "Dig up any data on L, the Japanese police assistant, or private detector if you will. I want everything on him that's happened in a year prior to today. Stat!" "Yes, Rajame!" Noitra left the room, running. Normally this would have made Rajame laugh, but today no laughter shall be shed. "Well Lawliet. All bets are off. You can't stop this free-for-all any longer. Can't say i'm happy. Though." Rajame said, as they held her necklace charm fondly. A R with a L encasing it. "I'm going to miss you brother-and I wont fail you."

(yes, i purposely did not state Rajame's gender. You'll find out later...but i wouldnt jump to conclusions if i were you.)


End file.
